


We're going Camping! Yay!

by murmeltearding



Series: Gotham weirdness [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Attempt at Humor, Camping, Cliche, Crack, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, Language, Nature, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Skinny Dipping, Sleeping Bag Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmeltearding/pseuds/murmeltearding
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Alfred invite their friends to tag along for their annual camping trip.





	We're going Camping! Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> This is another "spin off" to my the detective and the cleaner story. It takes place in the 4 year gap in the other story. It works as a standalone, but I highly recommend you read the main story too (and leave lots of kudos and comments! :P)

“She’s coming in just now! I’ll ask her, gimme a sec!” Phil was on the phone, wearing boxer shorts and nothing else, fanning himself with a takeout menu.

Alex took off her bag and dropped her keys on the kitchen counter, looking at him expectantly. It was unbearably hot outside and even worse in their flat. She sweat like a pig and wanted nothing more than a cold shower and maybe for this unbearable heatwave to stop.

“Bruce is asking if we want to go camping with them this weekend! It’ll be cool in the forest… and you can show me all your Girl Scout skills!” Phil teased, holding his phone a little way away from his face.

Alex rolled her eyes at him. “I’ve never been a Scout…”

“There’s a lake for swimming and all… and they have spare sleeping bags.”

Alex looked around their uncomfortably hot flat and thought for a moment. The westward facing windows were nice during spring and autumn and even winter but they made their apartment feel like a sauna during summer. “Yea, sure, let’s get out of this baking oven.”

“Sweet!” Phil said, putting his phone to his ear again. “We’ll come along! Just say when and where and we’ll be there!”

+++

Friday afternoon, Phil and Alex walked down the steps in front of their building. Bruce had just called Phil to tell him they’d be there in a minute.

Alex was in jeans and an old flannel, carrying her trusty backpack with some spare clothes, cereal bars, a few toiletries and a small hatchet. Phil, despite Alex’s reassurances it was unnecessary, had been shopping. He was in camouflage from head to toe, all kinds of tools dangling from his belt, combat boots on his feet, a huge backpack on his shoulders.

Alfred had told them they needn’t worry about food or drink or tents as they would provide that, so it remained a mystery what Phil was carrying in his backpack. Alex was ready to admit her packing might be a tad minimalistic but Phil was definitely overdoing it.

A shiny black jeep came around the corner, making its way towards them, two familiar faces visible through the windshield. Yea, because of course they had the perfect car for going camping on top of everything else.

“There they are,” Phil exclaimed, excitedly jumping up and down despite the weight of his pack, his belt dangling like Santa’s sleigh. “I’ve never been camping!”

Alex snorted. “Really? I could barely tell!”

The jeep stopped and Alfred was quick to take Alex’s backpack and put it in the trunk for her. Phil struggled with the various straps and buckles on his pack but managed to get everything off and into the trunk with his dignity mostly intact.

Bruce enthusiastically greeted Alex and waited for Phil to get off his backpack, watching his struggle with an amused expression. The two had taken quite a liking to each other ever since they’d met a few months ago. It made sense. Phil was ridiculously immature for his age; Bruce was very mature. They met somewhere in the middle.

“So where exactly are we going?” Alex asked as they pulled into traffic. She was in the front passenger seat. Phil and Bruce were in the back. Alfred drove. He wasn’t in his fancy livery for a change but had exchanged it for a pair of black outdoor pants and an olive button down shirt made of rougher fabric than he usually preferred. It didn’t make him look any less classy though. If anything, the color made his dark green eyes pop.

“We own a small piece of land up in the mountains. It’s about two hours’ drive. Master Thomas, bless his soul, used to take Bruce up there every summer.” Alfred explained.

A small piece of land probably meant they owned a forest twice the size of Gotham or so. Alex glanced at Bruce over her shoulder. He was telling Phil about something or other and didn’t seem to hear them talk. “It’s nice you keep the tradition up,” she muttered to Alfred. “Must be hard for him.”

“It is…” Alfred softly said, of course knowing what she was referring to.

“For you too…” Alex made it a statement more than a question. “Suddenly having to raise a kid all by yourself…”

“It’s quite nice you and Philip agreed to join us,” Alfred expertly diverted the subject, “Master B has been looking forward to it all week.”

“It’s quite nice you thought to invite us,” Alex said, looking out the side window. They were crossing Sprang Bridge. The merciless sun glittering on the surface of Gotham River had drawn her eye. It was pretty.

She watched the boats going up and down the water, ripples trailing after them. On the horizon, she could see the harbor. It was a notorious dumping ground for Gotham’s criminally inclined. Alex wondered how many dead bodies were right under their feet, right this moment. That line of thought came with her job.

She quickly shook off the thought, wanting to leave the city and its problems and inhabitants behind for this one weekend. Closing her eyes, she focused on the conversation in the car instead.

“I see you went on a bit of a shopping trip, Philip,” Alfred said next to her.

“Yea, I got a really good deal on the whole thing,” Phil answered. “I love how it makes me feel all outdoorsy already!”

Good deal was Phil’s code for not having paid for most of the stuff. His kleptomania really was getting out of hand lately. “We’ll have to be careful not to lose you in the forest,” Alex muttered, eyes still closed. “Good thing you thought of buying that belt too. It’s gonna act as a marker, with all the clinking and clanking.”

“Pff… don’t talk to me! Your outfit is an embarrassment for every serious outdoorsman,” Phil answered.

“Yea, we’ll see about that.” Alex chuckled.

“Hey Alex, do you mind sharing a tent with Alfred?” Bruce suddenly chimed in, “I want to be roomies with Phil!”

Alex opened her eyes and looked at Alfred. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“Not at all. It will be a nice sleeping next to a beautiful woman for once,” Alfred said, not taking his eyes from the road.

+++

The last part of their drive took them up a pretty steep, rough pathway and Alex understood why they were in the jeep. The car easily made it over the roots and rocks protruding from the path, unimpressed by the steepness of the bare ground.

“Barely anyone knows of this piece of land,” Alfred explained. “Last time anyone went up that path was probably us, a year ago.”

Yea, that explained things. Alex hadn’t thought it possible, but the path was getting rougher and rougher the farther into the forest they got. Low hanging branches brushed over the roof of the car, snapping when they got stuck, twigs and bigger rocks obstructing their way.

Alex held on to the overhead grip with one hand and to her seat with the other, glad for the seatbelt keeping her in place. A particularly big rock made her hand slip and land on Alfred’s thigh. “Sorry,” she muttered, voice strained, pulling her hand away quickly. “How much farther?” she asked. She wasn’t exactly scared but she also didn’t particularly enjoy their drive, even in a fancy, well buffered car like theirs.

“Not far now,” Alfred promised, “in fact, it would probably be best if we walked from here, the path looks to be quite overgrown up ahead.” He stopped right where they were since there was no way they could go left or right.

The narrow path was sunken deep into the earth and the moss covered ground to both sides of them rose to Alex’s hip. They got out of the car, unable to even open the doors all the way. The calm and cool of the forest embraced her before she’d even set her foot on the ground. Birds chirping, insects buzzing and the wind blowing through the trees was all she could hear. The sound of the cooling car engine and their friends slamming their doors made her feel like an intruder in the untouched forest.

Bruce got his backpack from the trunk and swiftly climbed up the earthy bank to the left of the car. Phil, despite his long legs, took two tries to follow him, held back by his heavy baggage.

Alex snorted but looked away, trying to disguise the sound as a cough.

Alfred’s pack was almost as big as Phil’s. He heaved it on his shoulders with no problems though. “I’ll come back for that,” Alfred said. A cooler, four self inflating sleeping pads and two tents were still left in the trunk, along with four sleeping bags and something that looked like a picnic basket. Alex’s backpack was light enough to easily let her carry some more and she took one of the tents, hearing the familiar clinking of tent poles as she put it on her shoulder. She grabbed two sleeping bags in her other hand before Alfred closed the trunk and locked the car, despite there being no way anyone would come to steal it.

Unbothered by his heavy baggage, Alfred climbed up the bank seemingly effortless. He reached his hand towards Alex and helped her up with a firm, strong grip that harshly contrasted with how soft his skin was.

Bruce and Phil had wandered off and Alex only saw their backs between the trees and underbrush. She got the feeling this was what most of their trip would be like. Not that she’d mind. In all honesty, she liked Alfred better than Bruce. She enjoyed the way he treated her; like she was someone special. He was smart and had seen things she could only dream of, yet, he didn’t come off as patronizing. And his British accent was lovely to listen to. Alex found it immensely alluring and was secretly hoping to pick up some of his mannerisms of speech.

“Are you quite alright carrying that?” Alfred asked.

Alex snorted. “You know what I do for a living, right? I’m used to carrying stuff, don’t worry.”

“Only wanted to make sure,” he said.

They found Bruce and Phil’s backpacks carelessly dropped at their intended campsite. The trees formed a small clearing and a very few sunrays painted slowly moving shapes on the ground. A circle of rocks with blackened earth marked a fireplace. A few logs around it were probably intended for sitting. Not much, but then, camping was about connecting with nature. Alex liked it. It felt comfortable.

Phil and Bruce were nowhere to be seen. “Master B probably wants to show Philip the sights,” Alfred said, putting his backpack with the others. “I will be right back with the rest of our things. You could start gathering firewood or set up the tent meanwhile? Or you can join the two of course. They’re probably by the lake,” he pointed to their left where the ground descended towards a glittering body of water in the distance.

Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll help you of course. This is supposed to be a vacation for you too, right?”

“There’s never a vacation for me,” Alfred said, “but a helping hand is always appreciated.”

Together, they managed to carry all that was left in the trunk in one more trip. Alfred set up the first tent with practiced ease. Alex would only have disrupted him, so she went to gather firewood, enjoying the solitude and calm the forest offered. She hadn’t been outside the city limits in months. This trip was a welcome change of scenery. Behind her, she heard Alfred work, before her was nothing but the forest. Twigs and needles cracked under her feet with every step, the soft ground underneath giving under her weight. She greedily breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the scent of forest and damp earth.

The first tent was up and done by the time she came back, dropping an armful of dry twigs and small logs. Alfred was working on the second one and looked up at her appreciatively. “That was quick,” he said.

“I was about to say the same,” she motioned at the tent.

“Year’s long practice,” he shrugged.

Alex managed to get a fire going by the time Alfred was done with the second tent and went off in search of more wood.

“Oww!” she hissed, dropping her new haul on top of the remains of the first a little distance from the fire. A splinter had found its way into her skin. Instinctively sticking the finger in her mouth, she sat down on one of the logs facing the fire.

“What happened?” Alfred came out of the tent he’d been furnishing.

“Splinter,” Alex muttered around her finger.

Grabbing something from his backpack, Alfred sat down opposite her on the log. “Let me see,” he said, reaching for her. His hands on hers felt nice. His skin was soft, well moisturized, warm. With a few quick movements he removed the splinter. “Do you think you need a band aid?” he asked, spraying disinfectant on the tiny cut.

_If that means you’ll hold on to my hand a little longer, then yes,_ Alex wanted to say. Instead, she laughed him off. “I don’t think so.” She didn’t pull away though. And he didn’t let go. His gaze remained focused on her hand, fingers tracing over her skin.

Alex swallowed nervously. She didn’t dare meet his eyes for fear of breaking the spell they were under.

Bruce and Phil’s voices coming closer made Alex turn her head towards them. They were laughing and talking animatedly.

“What are you doing?” Phil asked at the same time as Bruce said “Alex, are you okay?”

“Just a splinter,” Alex muttered, pulling her hand out of Alfred’s grasp.

Alfred got up, clearing his throat and busied himself packing his first aid kit away.

+++

Turned out, most of the weight in Phil’s backpack was made up by chocolate. He dragged it towards them after they’d had a nice dinner, consisting of foil baked potatoes and sausages roasted on wooden sticks, and opened it up, to pull out bags upon bags of chocolate bars, candy, marshmallows. The assortment made even Alfred loose his composure for a moment or two.

“Are you friggin serious?” Alex muttered. “I thought you were shopping!”

“Yea, I didn’t make those myself, what do you mean?” Phil muttered, ripping open a pack of marshmallows and holding them out towards everyone. Bruce excitedly stabbed a few on his stick and began roasting them, same as Phil. Alfred declined, claiming roasting marshmallows was one of the American customs he’d never understand. Alex declined roasting her own as well but stole a few from Phil once they were nice and browned.

+++

Alex went into the tent first. She didn’t sleep very well these days and was crazy tired. Hopefully a weekend in nature would calm her mind somewhat. She changed into a pair of sweatpants and pulled her bra out from under her tank top. Alfred had told her to choose whichever sleeping bag she wanted and she climbed into the one on the left, trying to get comfortable. It took some twisting and turning, but finally she found a position she was reasonably sure she could sleep in.

Alfred came into the tent a few minutes later, getting settled as well. Neither said anything. After their moment this afternoon, there hadn’t been many opportunities to talk. Not with Phil and Bruce there.

The two were still talking in the other tent, voices carrying in the cool, silent forest air, candy wrappers rustling.

Alex turned around inside her sleeping bag and froze. Something had just ripped. She reached down her sides in the darkness and found her zipper open despite the slider being pulled up all the way.

Tents in general didn’t make for very good insulation and theirs was no exception to that rule. The cool air made goosebumps pop up on her skin. Pulling up her legs, hugging herself, she tried making herself small, but with the sleeping bag open there was no chance getting warm.

“Are you quite alright?” Alfred whispered from behind her, noticing her restless stirring.

“Yea, just cold,” Alex muttered.

Alfred reached over. “Why is your zip open?”

“It’s broken.”

“Why didn’t you say?” His voice came from a little above her. He must have sat up.

“Well… you can’t exactly do anything about it, can you?”

“Let’s switch,” he continued on whispering.

“No! Then you’ll be cold,” Alex turned away, hugging herself again.

Alfred hesitated. “Come here then,” he muttered. His voice came from her level again.

Alex turned her head to look at him but could make out nothing in the dark.

“We can share,” he explained when she didn’t move.

Now it was Alex who hesitated. The other tent had gone quiet a few minutes ago, only the wind blowing through the trees and the occasional needle dropping on the outside of their tent disturbed the silence.

A particularly cold breeze finding its way into their tent finally made up her mind and she moved towards him. The sound of his zipper being opened seemed disproportionately loud.

Alex didn’t need to see where he was. Warmth radiated from him like from a stove. She crawled into his arms and sighed when his warmth encased her. Pulling her sleeping bag over them for extra protection against the cold, Alex could finally relax. A small, comfortable sigh escaped her as she nestled against him, her back against his chest.

“You’re shivering,” he muttered, rubbing her arms and back to get warmth back into her.

Alex closed her eyes and enjoyed the stolen warmth.

+++

The familiar feeling of something hard pressing against her ass was the first thing she noticed upon waking up. She snuggled against the warm body behind her before she was awake enough to remember who it even was. Once she did that, she stiffened. Alfred.

His arms were around her, one under her neck the other resting on her ribcage, almost but not quite touching the underside of her breast. She felt his grip tightening around her as he woke, burying his face against the back of her neck, inhaling deeply before he froze as well.

“Dear lord, I’m sorry,” he uttered, letting go of her, trying to get some space between them. The sleeping bag, tangled around them both prevented him from doing just that though.

“It’s okay,” Alex muttered. “I was just a little startled.”

“This is terribly embarrassing,” he said, still trying to get away, “a man my age should have his body under control…”

“Relax! I’ll take it as a compliment,” Alex whispered, chuckling lowly, reaching for his hand.

He stopped stirring.

“It’s nice actually,” Alex muttered, wiggling her ass against him.

“Jesus Christ,” Alfred hissed.

“Sorry, I... Do you… want me to stop?” Alex said, lying still again, turning her head so she could look at him.

Alfred didn’t move… except for one part of him. She could feel him twitching against her still. It felt like hours until he spoke again, even though it had probably only been a few seconds. “No,” he whispered, “don’t stop.” His voice was so low it was barely audible.

Alex had heard him well enough. A sly grin spread on her face and she started moving against him again, slower this time and more deliberate.

A sharp intake of breath from behind her was all the answer she got. She took his free hand and slowly moved it over her body, downwards from the waist, finding the edge of her shirt. He moved his fingers under the thin fabric on his own.

Alex sighed softly. This was nice. They stayed like that, him caressing the small strip of skin he’d uncovered and her caressing his outstretched hand, both very aware of his still hard dick against her back side.

On a hunch, Alex turned around in his arms, making sure not to pull away too far. One arm was caught between the two of them, the other she put around him, her leg pushing between both of his. She took her time letting her free hand explore his back and happily noticed he was doing the same, under her shirt.

She pleasantly shivered under his caresses. Both of her hands had found their way to his chest meanwhile, surprisingly firm under the coarse outdoor shirt he still wore. He had undone the topmost buttons for sleeping. A few black and grey hairs were visible on the pale V of his skin.

Alex carefully moved closer and kissed his exposed neck, waiting for his reaction before she became bolder and gently nibbled his skin.

Encouraged by her movements he became more confident as well. His hand travelled downwards from her waist to her hip and over her ass, pulling her thigh over him.

Alex sighed softly, as the bulge in his pants rubbed up against her. She felt like a schoolgirl, grinding up against him, trying to be silent. This was fun as well as thrilling.

“Alfred?! Are you awake?” Bruce’s voice suddenly came from outside.

Alfred froze.

Alex being the tease she was didn’t. She continued kissing and nibbling his skin, finding his earlobe and gently biting it.

“Good Morning, Master B,” Alfred replied, voice hoarse.

“Are you ready for our morning run?”

“I will be with you in a minute, Master B,” and softer, against Alex’s ear, “or two minutes, if you keep this up.”

Alex chuckled but let go of him and gave him enough space to get out of the sleeping bag. “Bruce has quite a talent for timing, huh?” she whispered.

Alfred left her statement uncommented. With duties to attend to, he snapped into full butler mode. “We will be back in about an hour,” he said, climbing out of the tent.

“I’ll make sure we have a fire going by then,” Alex promised, comfortably snuggling into both sleeping bags and closing her eyes. She quickly dozed off again.

The zipper on the tent entrance was pulled open. Alex sighed. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know Phil was coming inside. No one else would climb on top of her like that.

“What were you and Alfred doing? Those were sexnoises you were making,” he said, trying to smother her under his bony body.

Alex blindly tried slapping him away but he caught her hand and put it under his body as well. “Were you doing it?”

“No… go away!”

“He was walking funny when he came out of the tent… don’t think I don’t notice things!”

“We were…. dry humping a bit…” Alex admitted. “Go away!”

“Haaaaaa!!!!!!” Phil exclaimed. “I knew those were sexnoises! I know you, girl.”

“Yea, I’m very proud of you, well done!” She didn’t bother hiding the sarcasm in her voice. He knew her, after all.

“I didn’t know you were into old guys,” Phil thoughtfully said, “but it would make sense, considering that weird thing you have going with Bullock.”

“Eww! Stop this! Harvey is like a father, you dumbass! And Alfred is… hot!”

“Yea, don’t think I forgot about that naughty dream you told me about…” Phil chuckled.

Alex managed to push him off and he thumped to the ground with a huff. “Why are you up so early?”

“I, as opposed to certain other people, didn’t spend half the night dry humping old men.”

Alex groaned.

“So you want to go for the D?” Phil continued.

“I mean… I wouldn’t say no… but we don’t have any condoms so it doesn’t really matter…”

Phil huffed. He crawled out of the tent backwards and got to his feet. He rummaged through his backpack, by the sound of it, and came back half a minute later, tossing a handful of condoms at her head.

“Are you friggin serious?” Alex muttered, sitting up and looking around. “Why would you bring those to a camping trip?” She slowly gathered the condoms and stuffed them into her backpack.

“You never know who else is gonna be there,” he shrugged.

Alex groaned again. “Please don’t fuck Bambi’s mum if you run into her.”

“Now you’re being disgusting,” Phil said, sitting back on his heels.

Alex was about to lay down again. She wasn’t done sleeping yet.

“Let’s go skinny dipping,” Phil suddenly said.

Alex groaned, “I bet the water is like… supercold.”

“Yea, so? You need a good wash if you want Alfred to go for it. I get a feeling he’s into cleanliness!” Phil chuckled, rocking her back and forth by the hip. “Come on!”

“Alright,” Alex sighed and slowly sat up, pushing Phil out of the tent backwards. There would be no more sleeping if he wanted to be entertained.

He got to his feet and impatiently waited for Alex, practically jumping up and down with excitement. “Come on, come on!” he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her after him, as soon as she had put on her shoes.

He started undressing before the shore was even in sight, carelessly tossing his shirt to the side, toeing off his shoes, slowing down to hop out of his pants.

Alex, laughing now, followed him. She picked up his shirt and put it on top of his pants once she reached the shore.

Phil carelessly tossed his boxers in her direction and ran into the lake, splashing screaming like a little girl as the cold water enveloped first his ankles then his knees.

“Fuck this is cold,” he cried without slowing down. His pale ass vanished in the water as Alex watched.

Slower than him, she got undressed as well, putting her clothes on a rock, carefully walking over the pebbled ground towards the waterline.

“Come on, hurry up!” Phil shouted. He dove in, vanishing under the surface, only to come up again a second later. “Sooo fucking cold,” he screamed.

Alex laughed. She went into the water much slower than him, giving her body time to adjust. The water really was cold. “Why did we decide to do this again?” she shouted, teeth chattering.

“Because it’s fun!” Phil laughed, swimming towards her. “It’s not as bad once you get used to it!”

Alex walked forward. She was in the water about midway to her thighs. Phil came closer, only his head sticking out of the water. “Is that an A for Alex on your down under? Or an A for Alfred?” he teased, pointing at her.

“That’s me trying to wax and deciding it’s too painful halfway through…” Alex admitted. ”I think I’ll die if I go any farther,” she mumbled, hugging herself.

“You’re going way too slow, come on!” Phil shouted, splashing at her.

“Fuck you!” Alex shrieked. Goosebumps danced over her skin.

“Come ooooon!” Phil came closer and closer.

In her head the Jaws theme was playing. Alex tried holding him at bay, hands outstretched, slowly walking backwards. She knew what he was thinking. And she knew when he decided to put his plan into action. Still, she was too slow to do a thing about it.

Stopping right in front of her, he got to his feet and rose out from the water, an impish grin on his face.

“Don’t,” Alex groaned, taking a few more steps backwards.

Phil gave an evil chuckle and jumped, wrapping his arms and legs around her. The momentum brought her off balance on the slippery ground and both dropped into the water.

Fuck, she was sure she’d have a heart attack. “Holy fucking shit!” she puffed and blew once she came up again. “I’ll fucking end you!”

Phil laughed and swam away from her, farther from the shore. Alex, now completely wet and slowly getting used to the cold, followed suit, trying to catch up to him to pay him back.

Before long, they had both warmed up and were spitting with laughter, wrestling in the cold water. They didn’t notice Bruce and Alfred come back to their camp. Well, Alex didn’t.

Phil did. He dove under the water, letting her swim in peace for the moment and came up almost all the way back to the shore. He got out of the water, stepping into his boxers, waving at her.

“What are you doing?” she shouted, swimming towards him.

He bent down and took her clothes from the rock, making sure she saw him, a broad grin plastered over his face.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Alex shouted, but he did dare! And he ran off, laughing like an idiot.

Bruce and Alfred, drawn by her shouting, appeared by the waterline. Alex treaded water, not sure what to do. She was rapidly getting cold, having no one to wrestle with any longer, but she couldn’t get out of the water now. She’d kill Phil when she got her fingers on him.

“What are you doing?” Bruce shouted.

“Phil ran off with my clothes,” she said.

Both of them stared at her, seemingly confused.

“I’m not wearing anything,” she elaborated. There was nothing to be ashamed about, still she felt stupid. Of course Phil would do something like that, the jerk.

Bruce’s eyes went all big.

“There’s nothing to see, Master B. Off you go,” Alfred said, pushing Bruce towards their camp. “I’ll bring you a towel,” he called.

“Thank you!” Alex shouted. Fuck, this was so typical. Fucking Phil!

Not five minutes later, Alfred came back with the promised towel. He took off his shoes and socks and rolled up the hem of his pants, wading into the water. “You’ll have to come out, I’m afraid,” he said.

Alex sighed. Phil had done this on purpose, of course. He considered himself quite the matchmaker and thought this was what he was doing. Fucking ass.

Alfred, gentleman that he was, turned away as she came closer.

It was even colder out in the air than it was in the water. Shivering and with chattering teeth, Alex reached for the offered towel and wrapped it around her. “Thank you,” she whispered, staring at the ground.

“Don’t mention it,” Alfred said. “Are you decent?”

“Yea…” she said, holding on to the towel in front of her chest. Wary of rocks and twigs under her bare feet, she started walking towards their camp.

Alfred fell into step next to her, his hand reassuringly hovering just over the small of her back, lest she fall. Part of her wished he’d touch her, rip the towel away and take her right there against one of the trees… She involuntarily clenched her thighs at the thought. Focus, Alex, Focus, she ordered herself. Now was no time to think about that. First, she needed to beat the shit out of Phil.

That thought cleared her mind.

“I forgot about the fire,” she apologized, “Sorry.”

“That’s quite alright,” Alfred said, “It will be good practice for Master B, making the fire.”

And then he placed his hand against her back. It took a lot out of Alex not to stop. They had almost reached the camp. Damn, why couldn’t he have touched her sooner? Now she wanted to drop the towel of her own accord and push HIM against a tree… instead, she just slowed down so he’d touch her for a second longer, but continued walking as if nothing had happened otherwise.

Phil had put on his pants and boots but no shirt. He crouched half behind Bruce, both bent over the fireplace. They looked up at them and Bruce awkwardly stared back at the small pile of wood again. Phil had no such qualms. He boldly grinned at her from where he crouched.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Alex hissed.

“Pfffffsh…” Phil made. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Nah… that would be boring. You won’t see me try. It will happen when you least expect it. More fun that way, right?” She grinned a fake grin at him, aware wearing nothing but a towel kinda weakened her threat.

She didn’t care. Holding on to her towel to make sure it stayed on, she stormed towards her tent, trying to make it inside without flashing everyone. She probably failed.

Phil seemed nervous when she came out again, fully dressed in jeans and t-shirt. He watched her out of the corner of her eye when she sat down on the log opposite him, pretending to be focused on making the fire with Bruce.

They had a breakfast with fried eggs and coffee and freshly roasted bread they’d prepared by slinging dough Alfred had brought around a stick and holding it over the fire. The coffee was made over the fire as well with water from the lake. It was safe to drink if boiled, Alfred explained.

Phil nervously eyed Alex all the while, flinching whenever she made a hasty movement.

+++

Alex spent the day walking in the woods, chilling in the hammock Alfred had hung, reading badly written romance novels. Phil and Bruce spent most of the day at the lake. They’d built makeshift fishing rods and were trying and failing to catch something. Alfred seemed to be busy, even though Alex wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. Somehow, he managed to stay in her close vicinity all day long, hovering on the edge of her field of vision, never intruding, but always there. It was… nice in an odd way.

Came afternoon, dark clouds started pulling up over the lake. By evening, they menacingly darkened the sky, painting the forest in gloomy, almost angry seeming colors. The thick clouds held off the sun and it got dark long before sunset. Trees groaned under the assault of the cold wind. The forest, seeming so full of live and inviting yesterday felt creepy and menacing today. Animals were smart enough to know there was a storm coming. They hid in their holes and made no sound.

Only humans could be so stupid to plan sleeping in a puny tent with that feeling of impending doom hanging over the forest.

Alex sat by the fire, a blanket around her shoulders. Camping in the rain was the worst. Memories of a childhood camping trip with Harvey and her siblings floated through her mind, with an old tent that wasn’t entirely waterproof and waking up in a puddle of water, almost floating on the air mattress she’d been sleeping on. The thought alone was enough to make her shiver.

The tents they had today were perfectly new and well kept, of course, but still the memories made her grumpy.

+++

“How about a drink then,” Alfred offered when she refused to eat any of the doubtlessly delicious foods he had brought.

Alex, halfway to being an alcoholic, couldn’t say no to that of course.

“I brought a bottle of Chianti,” he said, rummaging through the seemingly endless depths of his food storage. Alex was pretty sure the basket was bigger on the inside. On top of the bottle, he pulled out three wineglasses as well.

“None for me, I brought my own,” Phil said. He dug into his backpack instead and got a couple candy bars and a can of beer. It was probably quite warm, but then, Phil had never been choosy about that.

Bruce and him roasted Marshmallows over the fire again while Alfred and Alex had their wine.

Alex groaned when the first raindrop hit her on the forehead. This night would be awful. She could feel the cold and damp in her bones from just thinking about it.

She downed her glass and handed it to Alfred. “I’ll be in the tent,” she muttered.

More raindrops started falling, hissing when they met the fire. Phil and Bruce seemed undisturbed still. Alfred hastily cleared most of the foodstuff away and put it under a tarp to protect it from the rain.

He joined Alex in the relative safety of their tent ten minutes later. The rain was going strong at that point, pattering on the roof. The wind had freshened up as well and angrily pulled at their tent. Alex hoped Alfred had been thorough when setting it up.

“I managed to fix your sleeping bag,” Alfred said, toweling off his hair.

“Umm… thank you.” Alex had been brushing her hair to put it into a braid. She let her hairbrush sink down. Did that mean he didn’t want to sleep with her again? As if the evening hadn’t been shitty enough…

“I brought the wine. We wouldn’t want to let it go to waste, would we?” he said, holding the half full bottle towards her, smiling.

Alex piped up. Okay, that made things better, kind of. Alfred unbuttoning his wet shirt and shrugging it of was kind of an improvement as well. His black undershirt suited him quite well. His arms were more muscular than she’d expected. She tried seeming as if she didn’t watch him and probably failed miserably at it. Good thing it was pretty dark in their tent. This gave her the illusion of being inconspicuous at least.

She took a deep swig of wine and climbed into her sleeping bag, testing the zipper a few times. Alfred plucked the bottle from her fingers and drank as well. Alex watched him openmouthed. It was the most undignified thing she had ever seen him do.

“You know,” he said, voice so low, the rain almost drowned out his words, holding the bottle towards her again, “one can fuse those two sleeping bags to make one big one out of it.”

A sly smirk appeared on Alex’s face. She liked what he was insinuating. “Can one do that, then? Could you maybe show me how one might go about that?” Something deep inside of her clenched as she got out of the sleeping bag. It had nothing to do with Alfred’s hand on her back, of course.

“One would go about it like that,” he said. With a few quick movements and admirable precision despite the bad light, he joined their sleeping bags and brought their air mattresses closer together.

“I wonder what it feels like to be in such a huge sleeping bag with someone,” Alex said, licking her lips.

“After you.” Alfred motioned for her to crawl inside and waited for her to get settled before he followed suit. Their legs found each other inside the sleeping bag, their upper bodies still out and sitting upright. Alex pulled her blanket over both their shoulders once they were settled. Alright, maybe the night wouldn’t be all bad.

“Philip told me earlier about how you told him about a dream you had…” Alfred said.

“Dream?” Alex was confused.

“Yes, I was in it… and a dishtowel…”

Alex’s eyes went wide. “He told you about that?”

Alfred nodded. “I have to admit, I found the thought quite… alluring…”

Alex swallowed and readjusted her seat. She found him talking about her being alluring very alluring as well.

“And after we were so rudely interrupted this morning...” His hand found hers, travelling up her arm over her flannel.

The small gesture made Alex whimper. She moved towards him, turning, so she could touch him with her free hand. His skin was pleasantly warm under her fingers. “You’re right,” she whispered around the lump in her throat, “we should really finish what we started.”

“I’m glad we are in agreement about that,” he said. His hand found its way under her flannel and pulled it off her shoulder. Shit, this was really happening!

Alex scooched towards him as he bent over her, kissing her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him and bent her head to the side to give him better access. His breath was hot against her skin, his lips pleasantly soft and just the right amount of moist. He had shaved in the morning but the short stubble of his beard deliciously scratched over her skin. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his caresses, her fingers playing over his back, scratching over the fine rib of his undershirt.

“Your shirt is all wet,” Alex whispered. And if he kept going like that, his clothes wouldn’t be the only thing wet for much longer. “Do you want me to get it off of you?”

“That would be very much appreciated,” he muttered against her skin, carefully pushing the strap of her tank top and bra off her shoulder.

Alex’s hands shook as she pulled his shirt out of his pants and up over his head. It was completely dark at this point, the rain outside was getting heavier by the minute. The noise of it made her feel as if they were in their own little world, just the two of them, nobody else. It was a surreal feeling, but she was more than willing to let herself fall into the fantasy.

Alfred’s skin was hot under her fingers and she wanted to melt against him. It was getting terribly cold. Instead of moving towards him though, she pulled her own flannel off all the way and tossed it to the side. Both moved deeper into the sleeping bag where it was nice and warm and they could let their hands wander. And their mouths.

Alfred rolled on top of her and kissed her, lips firm and demanding, yet not overpowering, always the gentlemen, even in the most intimate of situations. The taste of wine in his mouth assaulted her tongue.

Alex wrapped her legs around him and sighed when the hardness of him pushed against her. There were way too many layers of fabric still between them. She lifted her upper body as far as possible with him on top of her and he got the hint and pulled her top over her head, opening her bra with quick fingers and flicking both in the corner.

A muffled moan made its way out of Alex’s mouth and into his as his hands found her breasts. He was very capable in this department on top of everything else and her thoughts went to other things he could do with those strong, long fingers.

Eager to find out, Alex rolled them both over so she was on top for the moment and struggled out of her pants and panties. She wanted to give him access to everything he wanted to access, forget all conventions. Getting undressed was hard in the close confines they were in, but she managed with some help from him.

He eagerly let his hands glide over her body, down from her breasts over her sides and hips, cupping her ass. Alex shivered in response. His appreciative touches made it impossible to remain quiet.

“It’s a shame there’s no light,” Alfred whispered, rolling them so they both lay on their sides, facing each other. It was a bit of a hassle with the sleeping bag around them but it hardly mattered. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you ever since this morning. Took a lot out of me not to join you in the water…” he whispered.

Alex let her hands glide over his back and ass, pulling herself towards him with her leg. “I was hoping you’d push me against a tree when you walked me back,” she whispered.

“And what would you have me do then?” he asked.

“Touch me, kiss me, fuck me,” she replied, very aware of his dick twitching against her with each of her words. She moved to unbutton his pants but he stopped her.

“We don’t have any protection. I’m afraid that’s one thing I didn’t think to bring,” he muttered, sounding almost ashamed.

Grinning, even though he probably couldn’t see it in the darkness, Alex half climbed out of the sleeping bag again, getting on all fours and searching for her backpack.

Alfred wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her spine. He moved upwards, embracing more of her body and his hands found her breasts once more, expertly caressing them. Her nipples were rock hard and sensitive and most of it didn’t stem from the cold.

Alex whimpered when one of his hands moved downwards, the other still wrapped around her. She was cold, but the excitement about what he was going to do next was stronger than the urge to be warm.

He caressed her hips and butt with greedy hands and let them glide in between her legs which she willingly spread for him. His fingers travelled over the very edge of her opening, teasing her. She squirmed under his ministrations, craving more. And he gave her more. “Oh fuck,” she whispered when he pushed his fingers into her. His other hand now wandered downwards as well, remaining on the front side of her body. Alex’s legs almost gave out under her when he found her clit.

Her pose felt demeaning and arousing at the same time; how he just took her while she was all out and exposed before him, completely at his mercy. She half wished they’d have a light source. She wanted him to see her. The thought alone made her insides clench around his fingers. She had to work hard not to make too much noise. The rain could only drown out so much. If she started screaming now, Bruce would come running in a second.

As if on cue, a radio came on with a crackle in the other tent. Bless Phil!

Alfred seemed to think much along the same lines. He picked up his movements, pushing deeper inside of her, working her harder. Her whole body shivered. Alex didn’t know whether from cold or from arousal. She had all but forgotten her search for a condom as Alfred had his way with her.

“This is what I would have done to you if I’d pushed you against a tree like you wanted,” Alfred whispered.

Alex couldn’t reply. He pushed into her once more, deeper, harder, to an almost painful level before pulling out his fingers. He thoughtfully draped the blanket over her back, probably having noticed her shivering. Alex rolled her hips, desperate for friction. She wanted his fingers back. Or something else.

She had to bite her own arm to muffle a moan when the something else part came true. Alfred’s beard scratched over her sensitive flesh as he dug his face into her deeply. The scratch was delicious, as were his caresses. Her arms gave out under her and she dropped down on the cold outside of the sleeping bag, ass high in the air. No one had ever had her like that. She felt she ought to be embarrassed but all her higher brain functions shut down when he found her clit again, circling it with skilled fingers.

Alfred pushed her knees farther apart. Alex, in turn, rolled her hips up even more. He had access to all of her and he used it. She wasn’t much for taking it in the ass, but she had to admit it felt glorious when he teased her with his tongue, his fingers never leaving her clit. Spasms shook her whole body under his skilled mouth and hands, muscles twitching around nothing.

She felt like she was about to lose control, but she didn’t mind in the slightest if he only kept up what he was doing. That man knew his way around the female body and he had no reservations showing off his skill. Alex wanted to push herself against his face as much as she wanted his dick inside of her.

He gave her some of both, pushing his fingers into her again, rougher this time, finding her spot and brushing over it in the same rhythm as his tongue on her back entrance. She’d never felt this naughty before. And so utterly under someone else’s control.

As if he had heard her thoughts, he changed pace again, fingerfucking her until she didn’t know which way was up. Her legs shook, her toes clenched, her hips moved against him of their own accord. All she could do was bite back her whimpers as the bittersweet sensation of her climax hit her, moaning into the fabric of the sleeping bag and hoping it was enough to muffle her voice.

“Holy fucking shit,” she whispered, voice as shaky as the rest of her body, heart racing, limbs twitching. She slowly dropped down on her stomach, ass still somewhat in the air, but she didn’t care. And she couldn’t move.

The slush of the wine bottle broke the monotone sound of the raindrops on their tent as Alfred took a deep swig.

“You just spoiled me for the rest of my life, Mr. Pennyworth,” Alex uttered. “No one is ever going to live up to that!”

Alfred chuckled lowly. He let his fingers trail over her cold skin, making even more goosebumps pop up on her ass.

“There’s condoms in my backpack,” she whispered, still unable to move.

Alfred placed the wine bottle in her hand and bent over her, searching through her backpack, efficient as always.

Alex took a shaky sip and wormed back into the warmth of the sleeping bag, the aftershocks from her orgasm still shaking her every so often, but whatever would happen next, she was more than ready for it. Alfred clearly knew what he was doing and his technique had left her craving more. “Where did you learn to do that?” she whispered.

“I’ve had enough time in my life to pick up a thing or two,” he said, finding his way into the sleeping bag as well.

“I don’t know how I can ever return the favor,” Alex whispered.

“Seeing a beautiful woman fall apart by my doing is payback enough,” Alfred reassured her, carefully brushing his fingers over her cheek.

His erection was still standing strong, still hidden behind way too much clothing. Alex had almost forgotten he was still wearing pants. For the second time that night, she tried working his buttons open and this time he let her. She eagerly let her hand glide into his pants, taking just a moment to tease him through the fabric of his underwear before she let her hand slip past the waistband.

Alfred let out the softest of moans as she wrapped her fingers around him, careful of the short hairs that brushed against her hand. The sensation made her whimper as well. He was a good size and Alex was positive he knew how to use it. Plenty of his own excitement slickened him already and Alex pumped up and down a few times, experimenting to see what he enjoyed. In the darkness, there was no way to tell though. He didn’t make a lot of noise in general and was just as quiet now. She’d have to go on pure instinct here. Or maybe not.

He pulled her hand out of his pants and rolled on top of her again, spreading her legs with his knees. He moved around a bit and Alex heard the condom wrapper being ripped open. Her body was still overly sensitive, but that would make things even more interesting.

She felt him line himself up with her, his tip touching her tender flesh. Lifting up on her elbows, she found his mouth with hers and they swallowed each other’s moans as he entered her.

The confines of the sleeping bag didn’t leave much space for moving. He didn’t need much space though. His thrusts were slow and deliberate, making the most of each of his movements, pulling out almost all the way before entering her again. It made her gasp anew every single time. Her insides were clenching around him already.

Her fingers on his back dug into his skin, trying to hold on to something. If she was too rough, he didn’t show it. He only made the lowest of sounds in the back of his throat. Alex didn’t know if it was so he wouldn’t alarm Bruce and Phil in the other tent or if he simply wasn’t much of a moaner in general.

It didn’t matter. She wrapped her legs around him as well as the sleeping bag allowed and pulled him in farther. There wasn’t enough of him to satisfy how much she craved being fucked.

A deep growl came from low in his throat. It was a primal noise and it made Alex feel very small and dirty, just like she needed it. She lifted up for a kiss, forcing him to slow down a bit. The acidy taste of wine mixed with the taste of her own fluids. Alfred put her down again, pressing one more kiss to her mouth and grabbed her leg, pulling it up farther, giving him better access, allowing him to go as deep as Alex wanted.

Damn, he really knew what he was doing. He buried himself inside of her to the balls.

Alex gave a sharp shout when he hit her cervix and he placed a hand over her mouth.

“Quiet,” he hissed.

Alex nodded into the darkness. He kept his hand where it was, forcing her to breathe through her nose. Alex didn’t mind in the slightest. If anything, this only added to the sensation, made this thing feel much more forbidden and kinky.

His thrusts sped up, movements becoming frantic. Alex felt him twitch inside of her and tightened her muscles around him as if wanting to catch him inside of her. She moaned at the sensation, the sound caught by his hand over her mouth.

He growled again, slamming into her, quicker and harder than she’d thought possible with a man his age. His balls slapped against her with each of his movements until finally, he came, giving one short moan before he collapsed on top of her, his hand sliding off her face and towards her waist instead. His heart beat so hard, she could feel it against her skin.

Alex put her arms around him. “Are you okay?” she whispered, half chuckling.

He nodded against her chest. “Give me a minute to catch my breath.”

The sound of the rain and the afterglow of their lovemaking lulled them to sleep, snuggled up against each other, Alfred’s pants around his knees, Alex stark naked.

+++

Alex was pleasantly warm, but the moisture from the night’s rain had left the air damp. The zipper on the other tent opened and someone climbed out, squishy footsteps making their way towards them. “Alfred,” Bruce shouted. “You ready for our run?”

Alfred stirred, rubbing his eyes.

“Do you mind going alone, Bruce?” Alex whispered, “Alfred’s still sleeping…”

“I…“ Bruce started. Even with that one word he managed to sound disappointed.

“I’ll go with you,” Phil said before Bruce could say anything more. Bless him. He’d just bought them another hour of together time. Alex would buy him a cake once they were back home. She luxuriously stretched against Alfred, wrapping around him, kissing his jawline.

“That was awfully nice of Philip,” Alfred whispered.

“Yea, he can be nice if he chooses to…”

They enjoyed the time Phil had bought them, kissing, petting, dry humping some more. Phil’s sputtering and panting announced the runners return way before they made it to the camp. Much too soon for Alex’s taste. She slowly got out of the sleeping bag and got dressed under Alfred’s watchful gaze. He kept on touching her, kissing her.

“Stop that or we’ll never get out of this tent,” Alex laughed, slipping into her jeans. It was impossible to do so gracefully in the small confines.

“I would say we don’t have to, but… sadly we do,” Alfred agreed, reaching for his clothes as well.

“Oh my god, I’m going to fucking die,” Phil panted. The crinkle of a water bottle being greedily drained startled both of them.

Alfred put on his shirt and went outside while buttoning it up. “Back already, Master B?” he said, sounding chipper.

“Phil couldn’t keep the pace,” Bruce laughed.

“Could have too… I just…” he struggled to come up with a lie. “I…”

“Well, it hardly matters, does it? Thank you for taking over my duties, Philip,” Alfred said, clapping Phil on the shoulder. “Let’s get to making breakfast then, alright. Are you going to join us out here, Alex?”

Alex made a face at him, but quickly finished getting dressed and got up to greet the day. The sky was bright blue again after the night’s storm and the sun nicely warmed them up. The forest air was damp with evaporating moisture.

Alfred had thoughtfully put their small pile of wood under the tarp last night so getting the fire going wasn’t as tedious as she’d feared it would be.

Half an hour later, coffee was brewing, eggs sizzling in the pan. Alex sat down next to Alfred, wincing at the hard log under her. Alfred quickly got up and got a folded blanket for her to sit on. Alex let her hand glide over his lower back, out of Bruce and Phil’s line of sight, silently thanking him.

They stole forbidden touches and glances whenever possible, their feet touching when they sat next to each other. Alex felt like a schoolgirl more and more.

+++

All four of them went for a swim around midday, in bathing clothes this time. Alex wasn’t usually a big fan of speedos, but she appreciated how nicely they fit Alfred. She shamelessly ogled him walking into the water while she herself chilled in the sunshine on a towel on the shore. She remembered how his skin felt under her fingers, how tight his ass was, how he had done things to her body she would never forget…

“Jesus, one would think you didn’t need to undress the poor man with your eyes when he wears this little already,” Phil said, coming out of the water, shaking like a dog to get dry. He’d been throwing some kind of ball with Bruce. Alex shielded herself from him, but he tossed the wet ball at her chest and sat down next to her, making sure his wet swim trunks got her wet as well. The parts that hadn’t been before at least.

“But isn’t he like crazy fit for a guy his age?” Alex whispered, scooching away from Phil.

“How old is he even?”

“I don’t know… somewhere in his 40s or 50s I’d say? Fucks with the energy of a 30 year old though…” she grinned.

“Yea, I heard… Bruce was worried, you know… I had to bodily stop him from going to check on you!”

“Really?” Alex grimaced, “I’m sorry… we tried to be quiet, but damnnn!!! He knows what he’s doing!”

“Good for you…” Phil said. He couldn’t hide the jealousy from his voice entirely. “So we’re even now, right?”

Alex looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe your punishment won’t be quite as severe, but that was really mean yesterday!”

“Oh please, you fucking loved it! And Alfred did too! You should have seen his face when he came to get the towel.”

Alex grinned. “Really?”

“Yea! Looked like he’d won the fucking lottery but didn’t want anyone to know!”

Her grin broadened. “Really?”

“Yea, fuck you for that! Why do I never get that kind of attention?”

“Boobs?” Alex shrugged, still grinning broadly.

“What are you grinning about?” Bruce suddenly said, coming out of the water.

“Just… dumb jokes,” Alex muttered, fighting to get her face under control.

“I heard you scream last night,” Bruce continued, toweling off his hair. “What happened?”

“I… I have nightmares sometimes… sorry if I worried you!”

“It sounded awful…” Bruce empathetically said, “Are you okay?”

“Yea, Alfred woke me up.”

Alex knew the look on Phil’s face. He was silently condemning her for lying straight in Bruce’s face. Alex wanted to shrug. She couldn’t well tell a 13 year old kid she’d had sex all night long with his main caretaker… or could she?

No, she decided. This wasn’t her story to tell. If anyone should say anything, it would have to be Alfred, and he was still in the water, swimming. He was almost at the opposite shore.

No wonder he was so fit. He did an awful lot of cardio, and if his arms and chest were any indication, cardio wasn’t the only thing he did.

They started packing up their things once Alfred was back, taking their time though. Neither of them was in any hurry to get back to civilization.

Alex knew she wouldn’t see much of Alfred once they were home. They had their monthly dinners, but besides that, they barely met. Alfred was busy with Bruce’s education and him staying out late would raise questions, as would Alex showing up at the Mansion, let alone stay the night. Also, if Harvey or any other Cop found out about her liaison with a man almost twice her age, she’d never hear the end of it. It was a shame, really. To let such skill go to waste…

Phil asked if he could drive on the way home and have Bruce ride shotgun. Alfred willingly agreed. Sitting in the back seat would give them a little more time together.

Alfred’s hand found its way to her thigh as soon as they were on the road. Alex let her fingers glide over his, tracing the lines of his knuckles. The monotone sound of the car and Phil’s constant chatter made her sleepy. She allowed herself to close her eyes, innocently leaning against Alfred’s shoulder. She tried memorizing his scent, earthy and musky at the moment, underlined by a trace of lake water and aftershave. Damn, she should have stolen a shirt or something when packing up.

+++

The car stopping and the engine turning off woke her up again. Alex blinked a few times, confused. Her head was resting on Alfred’s lap, her back awkwardly bent. Everything hurt. Alfred’s hand caressing her hip, one finger under the waistband of her jeans was worth a few tense muscles though. “Are we home?” Alex muttered, sleepily rubbing her eyes. She took Alfred’s hand and interlocked their fingers for just a moment.

“Yea, get up, sleepy head,” Phil said, “I need to piss, where’d you put the key?” He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car, hurrying around the car to open her door as well. “Come onnnnnn! Give me the key!”

Alex slowly sat up, letting her hand glide over Alfred’s leg. “It’s in my backpack somewhere,” she muttered, slowly waking up.

“Thank you for driving, Philip,” Alfred said, slapping Phil on the shoulder once they were all outside the car. It was late, the streetlights were on already. Police sirens sounded somewhere in the distance, their sound carrying over the general noise of the traffic. Back in the city at last.

“Yea, never you mind. It’s a great car!” Phil said, lovingly caressing the shiny black rear. He rummaged through the trunk and pulled out their baggage, unpacking Alex’s backpack then and there on the pavement, tossing stuff this way and that in search of the keys. “Thank you for everything, guys! It was awesome, we should definitely do this again,” he said, giving Bruce a quick hug before he ran off towards their door, leaving their stuff outside.

Alex huffed, looking down at the mess. “Do you want to come upstairs? Have a drink?” she asked, stuffing everything back into her backpack. She hoped they’d say yes.

“We really should get going,” Alfred said. “We got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Okay, that was disappointing.

She said her goodbyes to Bruce, quickly hugging him before he climbed into the car. Alfred took his time hugging her, letting his hands glide over her ass for the briefest of moments. “Give me a call if you care for a repetition of last night,” he whispered, squeezing her tightly.

Alex grinned. “Will do.” She managed to place a kiss on the spot under his ear before they broke apart and Alfred walked towards the car, getting into the drivers’ seat. Their eyes met once again in the side mirror as she watched them drive off, waiting till she could see them no more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest piece of writing I ever wrote at once... i had so much fun writing it, especially the skinny dipping scene and of course the smut scene.... I hope you enjoyed too!  
There might be a second chapter coming, since I had a very nice dream about a possible scenario last night (hrhrhr) but I can't make any promises.  
I know this is teeming with clichés, but it was just that much more fun to write, this way...


End file.
